Smokescreen the prince
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Smokescreen is captured it is discover that he is Megatron's son. Megatron knew he only made that kind of love to one femme Lyra or Optima Prime now. He was angered that she never told him and placed him up for adoption. But Optima wanted to tell him and was told her child had died due to having emergency c-section to save the child by a council member. Will they be a family?
1. prologue

prologue

 _15,000 years ago._

 _Lyra was lovey femme clerk working in Iacon. One day she met Megatronus a gladiator they became friends and talked to each other a lot they bot agreed that Cybertron's cast system was began to work together. One day the two of them fell in love. Megatronus was in love with Lyra and she was in love with him._

 _They went out many times together. They loved spending time together._

 _One night after a dinner date, Megatronus brought Lyra home with him. They enjoyed some music they started to dance to the music it was wonderful, but soon they started to kiss the kissing became passionate. Then they fell asleep in his bed. The sun came up, Megatronus and Lyra woke up when they were shocked and pretty embarrassed. "Megatronus sorry I was just." Lyra said blushing. 'This so embarrassing!' she thought. She climbed out of the bed._

 _"No I'm sorry I'm the one who started it." Megatronus said he pretty embarrassed. His face was pretty red with complete and total embarrassment._

 _"I better go home." Lyra said. She picked up her purse and got ready to go._

 _"See you later." Megatronus said._

 _"See you soon." Lyra said kissing him. She headed home thinking about the night she just had with Megatronus. She kind of enjoyed that night except when she woke up in bed with him that was pretty embarrassing for her._

 _Megatronus was thinking about it too. Maybe he could asked Lyra to marry him. But he worried about her rejecting him and being like his father. But right now all his thoughts were towards Lyra and how embarrassed he was. He hoped that next time they go to the others house that the same incident won't happen again._

 _Few weeks later after that night, Megatronus came before the council. Trying to help stop the horrid caste system to better Cybertron but he felt hatred of what he went through as child take over and started ranting. Lyra came up and spoke kindness and wisdom. Megatronus completely enraged stormed off, Lyra cried she didn't know what to do._

 _Megatronus who was now Megatron was so angry. Now he was hurt he walked out on the best thing in his whole life. But his anger overruled the hurt he was feeling. Deep down he wanted to go back to her and apologize. But the anger in his spark prevented it._

 _A couple of days later Lyra took the matrix and became Optima. She was filling a report today. She felt funny something was off she felt queasy. She had been feeling weird for a few weeks. She decided to see Ratchet to see what was wrong. He told her she was going to have a sparkling. He asked who was it. She told it was Megatronus before the big upset._

 _"It was the first time we did that with anyone he said he never did it with anyone and neither did I." she said._

 _"Sometimes this happens especially if it is the first time." Ratchet said. "But everything looks good." he said._

 _"I want to keep it." Optima said._

 _"Alright it's your decision." Ratchet said._

 _The council heard about it and Alpha Trion heard about it too. Streak-out was an arrogant member demanded Optima not to tell the father because he thought Megatron might act violently and he said it would be best if the child was out of the picture._

 _Alpha Trion told him that was enough of that. Streak-out huffed and crossed his arms. Optima just sighed she didn't really know what to think. All she knew was this her sparkling as well as Megatron's she wanted this war to end she hoped telling Megatron would make the war stop._

 _"Megatron I hope sometime we'll meet again and I will tell you that you are going to be a father." she said placing her hand on her middle._

 _Megatron was full of anger and pain. He still loved Lyra and now she was an enemy. Many Decepticons wanted to kill her but Megatron didn't want her to die he still loved her._

 _"Optima no matter what you will always be my love. The part of my spark I will desire the most." Megatron said._

 _Optima wanted to tell Megatron that he was going to be a father. That she was going to have his sparkling thinking it mind end the war before it goes to far._

 _Alpha Trion agreed and so did the rest of the council and the medical staff._

 _But Streak-out said it shouldn't be done. He said he knew what was best for Optima and knew what was best for Cybertron. Alpha Trion told him he had no say in matters of a prime including the prime's personal matters._

 _"But this is not good, who knows what that beast will do I know what's best I have Optima's and Cybertron's best interest at heart!" Streak-out snapped._

 _"Enough!" Alpha trion said._

 _Optima felt so troubled. She was so worried there was so much on her mind._

 _Megatron at the time still wasn't over Lyra. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But was so full of anger and hate. He was so lost._

 _Optima wasn't still over Megatron. She wanted to tell him all about their child. She wanted to tell him he was going to be a father. She wanted tell him that she was going to keep it. She want to tell him what she was going to name the child Smokescreen._

 _"Megatron, I want tell you about the child we are going to have. I want you to know little Smokescreen." she said._

 _The months had passed and the war was growing harder to bear. Megatronus was feeling hurt and missing the only femme he ever loved. But the anger was clouding his mind._

 _Optima was month from her due date. Still wanting to tell Megatron about her because the sparkling was coming next month. But Streak-out wasn't happy about it still._

 _At a dinner with the other council members Streak-out demanded Optima get rid of the child as soon as it's born. Optima refused she wanted to keep her child. Streak-out was angry and told her he knew best. The other council members tried to stop him as Optima ran out upset._

 _Optima got hit by a speeding bot in vehicle mode. Rushed to a treatment center. Optima was wheeled into a treatment room. Ratchet and the other medics were looking at everything. The sparkling's pulse and spark beat didn't look good. "Rush her to the OR." Ratchet said. Optima was wheeled into the Operating room. One of the medics tried to put mask on her. But Optima pushed it away. Ratchet decided to talk to her._

 _"Optima your son is in danger we need to cut him out. It will be over soon don't worry." Ratchet told her._

 _Soon she was put under then Ratchet and the other medics did an emergency c section to try to save her child. Ratchet pulled out the sparkling who began to wail. "Good he seems alright." one of the medics said._

 _The nurses cleaned up the child and handed him to Ratchet to give him a check up._

 _Ratchet smiled at the happy healthy baby mech. "Sweet little Smokescreen I know your mommy Optima has been waiting for you, she is going to love you so much." Ratchet told the infant. "You are one happy healthy little sparkling." he laughed._

 _Smokescreen was making sparkling noises. Ratchet wrapped him up in a blanket. "There nice and cozy." he said. He put Smokescreen in a med bay crib._

 _Then he saw what Streak-out was doing putting the sparkling named Smokescreen up for adoption. "You can't do that! It's the mother's decision!" Ratchet said with anger in his voice._

 _"I am doing what is best for Cybertron and the prime that child will hurt her and make the war worst no one else can see that." Streak-out said._

 _"I will tell the rest of council." Ratchet threatened. He hoped that would make Streak-out stop. But he was wrong._

 _"If you do I will have you sent away and I will abandon the child in the middle of the war zone to die. If you don't the child will live and you will stay." Streak-out said with a smirk._

 _Ratchet was forced to keep silent. He wouldn't be able to live with himself either way. Ratchet picked up the child and apologized to Smokescreen. He felt bad for the child never going to know his mother's love._

 _Optima woke up she saw Streak-out, the other council members and Alpha Trion standing there. Optima looked around wondering where was her son. She wanted to see him and hold him._

 _Streak out kept and straight and solemn face. "Where is he?" Optima asked._

 _"I'm sorry he didn't make it." Streak-out said. Optima started to cry. "My little sparkling,no, no, no. My poor little Smokescreen gone. No, no, no" Optima cried with tears running down her face. Alpha Trion came over comforted her as did the other council members. Streak-out did not he felt to proud of himself and left._

 _"I hope you're happy." Ratchet said casting him a glare._

 _"I am I saved Cybertron." Streak-out said and left with his head held high._

 _Ratchet felt hurt. Alpha Trion came out later._

 _Alpha Trion talked to Ratchet in private he knew what Streak-out had done and he could jeopardize the child's life._

 _He told him when the time comes they might be able to tell Optima the truth and hopefully reunite mother and child and hopefully tell the father. Maybe just maybe tell the child the truth if he survives._

 _Smokescreen cried as the lady from the orphanage took him away. Ratchet never felt more ashamed of himself in his entire life. He hoped someday he could be forgiven and forgive himself._

 _"What is his name?" The lady asked._

 _"Smokescreen." Ratchet said._

 _"Don't worry we'll take good care of him." she said._

 _Ratchet sat down and covered his face with his hands and started crying. He felt like he betrayed his friend Lyra._

 _Optima was mourning her child._

 _While Megatron was busy interrogating a soldier. Unaware what Optima had just gone through._

 _Smokescreen was laying in a crib in the Orphanage crying. A worker came over and picked him up. She sat in a rocking chair and began to rock. Smokescreen finally went to sleep. "Poor little thing." the worker said._

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1 discovery

_The is an alternate universe where Optimus prime is Optima Prime. A femme once going by the name of Lyra. She loved a mech named Megatronus. But when Megatronus did his wrong at the council and Lyra appealed to them. Megatronus left and became Megatron. Years later Megatron has capture the rookie recruit from primes team Smokescreen. He finds out that this young Autobot is his son it shares his CNA and Optima's CNA. Megatron is angered that Optima never told him. Optima is shocked when Megatron tells her. Optima tells him her side of the story about her pregnancy and how an arrogant high council member told them her baby had died when she had an accident and the baby had to be born early. Megatron is shocked. Will they come together as a family?_

chapter 1

"Are you sure that is right Knockout?" Megatron asked. Looking at Smokescreen who was out cold.

"Yes sir. Your CNA matches." Knockout said. "He's your son." he said. He had done it at least 10 times and it was the same everytime. There was no denying that it was true.

Megatron looked at Smokescreen's unconscious form. He looked like Optima and a little like Megatron himself. "CURSE YOU LYRA!" Megatron said in a loud vioce. Megatron couldn't believe his girlfriend didn't tell them she was going to have his child. He was so angry and hurt. He didn't know what to do but he had an idea.

"Knockout prepare for a chip to lock his weapons." Megatron said.

"Yes lord Megatron.' Knockout said.

Knockout injected the microchip int Smokescreen's arm to lock his weapons.

"You will remove the chip when I tell you too." Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

Smokescreen groaned. "Wakey, wakey young prince." Knockout said.

"What?!" Smokescreen said. He was looking for his phase shifter. Then he saw his arm was bandaged.

"Looking for this?" Knockout said Holding up the phase shifter. "Don't bother trying to use your weapons they are disabled." Knockout said.

"What's going on let me go!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Calm down young prince." Knockout said.

"Why are you calling me that?" Smokescreen asked. "I'm no Prince!" Smokescreen said.

Megatron appeared. "Hello youngling." Megatron said.

"My name is Smokescreen not youngling Megatron!" Smokescreen snapped.

"Okay and watch your tone." Megatron said looking him in the eye.

"What makes you say that your the enemy!" Smokescreen said.

"Oh but that is no way to talk to your father!" Megatron said.

"I never knew my father but I doubt it is you!" Smokescreen snapped.

"Oh really. Knockout why don't you tell him the good news." Megatron said with smirk.

Knockout showed him the results. "Congrats Smokescreen you found you father." Knockout said. Then a picture of Megatron next Smokescreen it was next to each other and everything looked similar.

"It's not true, it's not true." Smokescreen said he couldn't believe it.

"It is true young prince." Knockout said.

"But how can this be?" Smokescreen said.

"Oh it be." Knockout said.

"Yes it is true I doubt your mother ever told you about your father." Megatron said.

"I never knew my mother either all I know was I was put up for adoption." Smokescreen admmited.

"Funny that doesn't sound like something Lyra would do." Megatron said.

"Who are you talking about?" Smokescreen asked.

"Lyra was my girlfriend before the war started." Megatron said. "We even talked about getting married. But then they day at the high council meeting. I gave speech but then Lyra spoke up and I got irritated and left." Megatron said.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Well one night about a couple of weeks before the meeting of the high council. Lyra and I had a date then we went to my place. Then Lyra and I listened to some music and then one thing lead to another." Megatron said.

"Okay, EW!" Smokescreen said disgust. He knew what Megatron was implying.

"Well now that your here we can catch up and you will live with me. That way you will know what is it is like to have a father." Megatron said. "Soundwave have the Vehicons prepare a room for Smokescreen make sure he is comfortable." Megatron said.

Smokescreen was scared. Especially when Megatron came up to him. "Please don't hurt me." Smokescreen said cowering he knew what kind of serious damage Megatron could do. He was a powerful Decepitcon

Megatron looked surprised. "I won't harm my own child what kind of Cybertronian do you take me for?" Megatron asked.

"Cruel, frightening, evil, and vicious." Smokescreen said.

"I may be those things but I vowed before I became a leader I would never hurt a child whether it was mine or not. True I kept children hostage But I never hurt them." Megatron said.

"Why?" Smokescreen said.

"Because I know child abuse first hand." Megatron said. "Knockout remove the restraints and the key," Megatron added and walked off.

Smokescreen was surprised and so was Knockout. "Well young prince you will soon have a nice room." Knockout said after removing the key and restraints.

Smokescreen sighed and looked away. "Can we talk later I have a lot my mind." Smokescreen said.

"Um okay." Knockout said. "By the way the only one who would actually hurt innocent children is Starscream so steer clear of him. He can be more of jerk than Megatron." Knockout said.

"Okay but he seems easily frightened." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah he is a weenie and a jerk. A jerky weenie." Knockout said.

Smokescreen giggled he couldn't help it. It was funny! "Many of my friends would agree with you even the humans would." Smokescreen said.

"I bet they would and many Decepticons would agree with you." Knockout said.

Then Smokescreen was escorted to his new room. Smokescreen was not permitted to leave the ship. Smokescreen pouted he hated being couped up. But he wanted to know why Megatron was doing this. _Why?_ Smokescreen wondered

Megatron deep down always hoped he would be a father one day. But he never lost love for Lyra who is now Optima. He still loved her. H decided to give her a call.

At the Autobot base. "In coming message Optima." Ratchet said.

"Is Smokescreen did he escape?" Miko asked.

Ratchet shook his head no. "No it's Megatron." Ratchet said.

"Put him through." Optima said.

"Optima I have a bone to pick with you." Megatron said.

"When do you not?" Bulkhead said.

"Pardon me but I just want to talk to Optima." Megatron said.

"What does he want to talk about?" Raf asked.

"I don't know Raf." Jack said. June and Fowler were concerned.

Megatron told the findings of Smokescreen being his kid and how the CNA matched his. Optima was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to have our child all those years ago?" Megatron asked.

"Why did you give him up?" Megatron also asked. He wanted to know the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Megatron I was pregnant with our child and wanted to tell you but high council member Streak-out wouldn't let me. The other council members, Alpha Trion and the medics encouraged me to do so to end the war as it was just beginning. I wanted to keep the child but Streak-out said I could he said he knew what was best for me. The other High council members told him to stay out of it. They said it was my decision to make not his because it was my life not his. I had an accident when I was month from my due date. Streak-out angered me and I ran out of the building and a bot in vehicle mode crashed into me. I was rushed to a medical center. They had to remove the sparkling to try to save it. When I woke up Streak-out told my son had died. That is what happened how can my child be Smokescreen." Optima said and hung up she was really upset.

It hurt her just to think about it.

On the nemesis. Megatron was surprised. She must have still care for him and loved him. She was going to tell him about the child she was going to have.

Megatron went to his room and pulled out a picture he had of Optima while she was Lyra. He held it close. "If I had known I wouldn't have done this any of this even not have used the dark energon." Megatron said. He felt so awful upon hearing the truth. He didn't know what to do again. He felt so lost.

Megatron heard of Primus' powers he could purge him of dark energon and restore the lives of Cliffjumper, and Skyquake. He knew what he had to do.

"Soundwave open a space bridge." He said. Once it was opened he flew off.

The Vehicons were wondering what that was all about.

Megatron found the core of Cybertron and Primus awakened. Megatron begged Primus to purge him of the dark energon and completely restore the lives of Cliffjumper, Skyquake and Breakdown in full health and body. Primus asked him why. Megatron explained he saw the light when he found his son and heard the truth from Optima.

"Very well." Primus said.

"Thank you." Megatron said.

"You're welcome." Primus said and did his work. "You are free from Unicron's hold my dear Megatron." he said.

"What should I do now? I want to make things right." Megatron said.

"You should make things right I know you will find a way." Primus said.

"Thank you again." Megatron said.

"You're welcome." Primus said.

"I must go now." Megatron said.

"Farewell." Primus said.

On earth a healthy and alive Cliffjumper appeared. The Autobots were shocked when he came back especially Arcee. Cliffjumper said he didn't know how to explain it. He told them Primus just brought him back to life.

On the nemesis an alive and healthy Skyquake appeared. Dreadwing ran up and hugged his twin. The two of them were so happy.

Breakdown was as good as new and Knockout was glad to see him.

Smokescreen was still in his room. Megatron came in a while later. "It is time for bed young Smokescreen." He told his son.

Smokescreen climbed into bed and laid down. Megatron the pulled up the covers on Smokescreen. Megatron the gave him a kiss on his for head. "Good night my son." He told him and turned off the light.

Smokescreen was surprised and didn't know what to think. Maybe things will take a turn for the better.

To be continued.

Will Optima find out the truth of her son?

Will Optima, Megatron and Smokescreen ever be a family?

Will the war end?


	3. Chapter 2 meeting and reunion

chapter 2

Smokescreen was sleeping. Wondering why his mother gave him up or did something else happen. He really wanted to know.

At the Autobot base. Ratchet knew it was time tell Optima the truth.

"Optima I was there I was tending to Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

"Our Smokescreen?" Miko asked.

"Yes our Smokescreen I just laid him down in the nursery. Then I saw Streak-out filling out paper work and putting the sparkling up for adoption I told it Optima's choice not his." Ratchet said.

"He's right putting a baby up for adoption is the parents choice." June said.

Ratchet nodded.

"He told me he was doing what was best for Cybertron and Optima. I threatened him I would tell the council. He threaten me back that he would force me off Cybertron and abandon the child a war zone to perish. He said if kept quiet he would do those things. I promised I wouldn't tell for the safety of the child. I could live with myself for either of his choices. I felt guilty and tried to comfort Smokescreen who crying. When other council members and Alpha Trion were comforting Optima I ran into Streak-out he looked pretty happy and proud of himself. He said he saved Cybertron. But I fear he only made things worse. For Smokescreen, Optima and I hate say this even Megatron." Ratchet said.

"Streak-out how could he. My child is on the nemesis." Optima said. She was beyond shocked.

"He thought he was protecting Cybertron and you." Ratchet said. "That Streak-out thinks he knows what is best for everyone. But I think he was just doing what was best for him." he added.

Optima was shocked and pretty furious.

Meanwhile on the nemesis. Megatron was having a restless night. He was wondering how his son ended up in adoption. He was tossing and turning and eventually fell asleep.

Then he saw the council member Optima mentioned in a dream. He was filling out adoption papers and claiming he saved Cybertron. Megatron knew the war would have stopped if he knew he was about to become a father to his and Optima's child.

Megatron woke up in the morning and went to visit his son. He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Megatron asked.

"Sure." Smokescreen said. He was bored anyway. He wanted something to do.

"Morning son." Megatron said.

"Morning." Smokescreen said he still had a lot on his mind.

"Smokescreen I talked to Optima last night." Megatron told him.

"What so you could gloat?" Smokescreen asked.

"No you see you mother before she became prime was Lyra. Alpha Trion probably told you." Megatron said.

"My mom was the Lyra who became Optima I didn't know that but why did she give me up and didn't tell you about me?" Smokescreen asked. He was so shocked.

"Well Optima told she wanted to tell and council member refused to let her. She wanted to keep you but the same council member told her you died the day you were born." Megatron said.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"Your mother was in accident. A bot who was speeding vehicle mode hit her and had do an emergency c-section." Megatron said.

"But the council member said I died." Smokescreen said. "How can that be and why?' Smokescreen asked.

"I have grave suspicion I think he lied and put you up for adoption without anyone knowing and told your mother when she woke." Megatron said.

"Why did he do that?" Smokescreen said he was so confused.

"He probably thought he was saving Cybertron. The war would have stopped if I known I always wanted to be a father. A better father than mine was." Megatron said and he meant it too. He told Smokescreen what else he did last night.

"I thought I heard Dreadwing get all excited." Smokescreen said. "I'm glad Cylas is gone and I bet Bulkhead will surprised as Knockout was about Breakdown being alive and healthy once again." he added. "He'll probably be eager to fight him again." Smokescreen said with a laugh because Bulkhead told him all about his rivalry with Breakdown.

"Yes, I saw." Megatron said. Smokescreen noticed something Megatron's red optics they looked like they were turning blue.

"Uh Mega- Uh da- I don't know what to call you because of what is going on.." Smokescreen said. He really was confused.

"I understand go on what do you have to tell me?" Megatron said.

"It's about your optics they seem to be changing color." Smokescreen pointed out.

Megatron took a look. "Your right," Megatron said. He was surprised.

"Do I have stay in this room all day? I hate being couped up." Smokescreen said. He liked to be free to wander about.

Megatron understood Smokescreen was young and want to explore and see what was new. "How old are you Smokescreen?" Megatron asked.

"Almost 16 vorns." Smokescreen answered.

Megatron was shocked his son was a teenager. It meant had become a father roughly 15,000 years ago. "Smokescreen which orphanage did you live in?" Megatron asked.

"One in Iacon, I was always alone. I never got adopted. I left the Orphanage and trained with the elite guard. When graduated I got security detail at the hall of records. I spent time guarding Alpha Trion. Then the cons seiged Iacon and everything went black when I woke up I was on a con ship. A managed to get off by sneaking into a pod. Then wound up here." Smokescreen explained.

Megatron placed a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder. "I understand, you will be able to explore the ship. But don't leave it without permission." Megatron said.

"Thanks, are you going to talk to Optima again?" Smokescreen asked looking at his father.

"Yes, I just want think a bit. I just hope everything will be alright. I ... got go clear my head. You can start looking around just be careful." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen was looking around. He saw some Vehicons and Insecticons. They nodded and said: "Greetings young prince."

A few of Vehicons bowed.

He also saw Dreadwing and Skyquake. They nodded and greeted him: "Morning young prince."

Smokescreen waved but he still had a lot on his mind. "Something wrong young prince?" Skyquake asked.

"Not really I just have a lot on my mind. A lot has happened recently and I'm just trying to think." Smokescreen answered.

"Okay," Skyquake said.

"Whatever you say young prince we understand." Dreadwing said.

"Thanks," Smokescreen said. He continued to explore the nemesis. Then he saw Starscream. "Um hi." he said.

"What you doing here?" Starscream asked.

"Apparently I'm Megatron's son. He gave permission to explore the ship." Smokescreen answered.

Starscream glared. "So that means you might lead the cons that is my destiny." Starscream said. He lashed out at Smokescreen and he had scratched him badly.

"AH!" Smokescreen said. Held his side in pain.

"You will be terminated." Starscream said. He was about to fire at him.

Smokescreen got frightened and ran. He went looking for Megatron, his father. Smokescreen figure he would stop Starscream.

Megatron saw Smokescreen running up. "Son what is it?" Megatron asked.

"Starscream he attacked me and is after me." Smokescreen said hiding behind him. As if on cue Starscream appeared looking like he wanted fight and had wild looking optics.

"Starscream why are you attacking Smokescreen? Leave him alone. He is my son and you will treat him with respect." Megatron said in a low voice.

"But sir he is an Autobot, how can you do that with an Autobot?! She probably is not that good of choice." Starscream snapped.

Megatron became angry he had feelings still for Lyra and her even though she was a prime now.

"You will not speak of the femme I loved that way or the choices I made before the war." Megatron said. Then looked at Starscream if looks could kill the look Megatron gave Starscream would have killed him where he stood. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Megatron yelled his body language was menacing.

Starscream scrambled off as fast as he could. He didn't want to test Megatron even further.

Megatron turned to Smokescreen. Smokescreen looked nervous. "Sorry you had to see that son I just lost my temper. I didn't like them talking about your mother like that. I don't want anyone to talk like that about anything or anyone I care about, I just loose it." Megatron said.

Then looked at Smokescreen. "Did he hurt you?" Megatron asked.

"A little." Smokescreen said and showed Megatron the injury on his side.

Megatron got angry. But he knew he had to keep his temper in check. He touched it as gently as he could. Smokescreen made a face. It must have really hurt. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Megatron said.

"It's not your fault. It was hurting before you touched it." Smokescreen said. It was leaking energon. It stung really bad.

"Let's get you to Knockout." Megatron said.

Knockout saw them enter. "Lord Megatron what's going on?" Knockout asked.

"Starscream injured Smokescreen can fix it?" Megatron asked.

"Okay can you show me you injury?' Knockout asked Smokescreen.

Smokescreen showed the injury on his side. "There is nothing to worry about I can treat this real easy." Knockout said. Knockout began to repair his side. "There that should do it." he said.

"Thank you it feels better already." Smokescreen said. It was good as new.

"You're welcome young prince." Knockout said.

A couple of hours later.

Smokescreen was in his room he was drawing. Knockout and rest of crew noticed the change in Megatron's optics. Megatron knew he was changing. Right now Megatron was worried about Smokescreen. Especially after Starscream attacked him.

He came into Smokescreen's room. "Hey son what are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I'm drawing a picture." Smokescreen said. "I have nothing else to do." he told him.

"What are you drawing?" Megatron asked.

Smokescreen showed him. It was picture of Megatron, Optima and Smokescreen together. "This what I think our family would look like if it was together." Smokescreen said.

It was nicely drawn and beautifully colored.

"It's a fine picture." Megatron said. Megatron knew he needed to talk to Optima again. "I'll be back soon son." Megatron said.

Soon Megatron called Optima. The Autobots began to notice his physical changes. The humans watched. Optima told Megatron the truth of how Streak-out put Smokescreen up for adoption and threatened Smokescreen's life and threatened Ratchet and Alpha Trion.

Megatron told the others what he had done.

Cliffjumper confirmed it because he remembered what Primus had said.

Arcee was surprised but she knew Cliffjumper had an excellent memory. Megatron told them he made a decision to end the war. Maybe they could be together like they planned before the war and how he never lost his love for her.

Optima knew they needed to talk about it. "How's Smokescreen?" Optima asked.

"He's fine. I gave him a bedroom. He is safe, don't worry. But Starscream attacked him earlier and got on my nerve and got on to me about loving you. I told him to back off and mind his own business." Megatron said. "But don't worry he's safe. I will make sure no harm comes to him while he's here." Megatron said.

Optima was relieved. "Tell him everything will be alright and mom and dad will be together." Optima said.

"I will." Megatron said.

Megatron went to his son's room. He saw Smokescreen had dozed off. He was asleep at the desk. Megatron picked him up and tucked him in bed. Then kissed his face. "Sweet dream's son." he whispered to his son then tiptoed out.

The next day. Megatron told Smokescreen what was going to happen. Smokescreen hugged Megatron. Megatron rubbed his son's back. Megatron knew he had another wrong to fix. He had the voice box of Bumblebee. He knew they could use the forge of Solus prime to fix it.

Once arriving in the forest. Megatron and Optima began to they hugged the war was all over. Megatron revealed Bumblebee's voice box and told them they could use the forge to fix it. Bumblebee beeped in thanks he was grateful. Megatron told him he was most welcome and apologized for such cruel methods.

Megatron handed out several apologies. Smokescreen saw Optima. He ran to her. She opened her arms and they hugged.

"Mom," Smokescreen said.

"My baby," Optima said crying.

Smokescreen looked at Megatron. "Come over here dad." Smokescreen said.

Optima pulled Megatron in and the small family hugged. Miko was there and snapped a picture.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3 betrayal and hope

chapter 3

Smokescreen had a mother and a father now he was so happy. Megatron continued to change. He began to look like who use to be, Megatronus. So he decided to go by Megatronus again. He was happy to be with his dear and lovely Optima and dear son Smokescreen.

The wedding was amazing. They promised to stay longer and visit their human friends.

Smokescreen was getting hugs and kisses he couldn't be happier. All the Autobots and Decepticons were happy. The war was over and the humans were happy too.

"Let's party!" Miko said.

Ratchet was a little angry but was happy that Smokescreen was going to be with his family.

Optima was wearing an engagement ring. Megatronus had proposed.

The Autobots and Decepticons liked that idea.

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus joined the group. They enjoyed the earth party. Smokescreen was happy he had found his mom and dad. Optima and Megatronus were happy too. They had their son. Life was looking up for Smokescreen.

Primus had a plan to make Smokescreen even happier.

Smokescreen loved being with his mother and father. "Mom, dad I want know you two meet." he said.

"We'll gladly tell you." Optima said.

"Yes we will." Megatronus said.

They told him the whole story. "That's incredible," Smokescreen said. "I love mom and dad." he said hugging them.

"We love you too." Optima said.

"We sure do." Megatronus said.

Optima reunited with the high council members who were happy the war was over and she was reunited with one she loved. Except for Streak-out. Optima went up to him. She was angry.

"How dare you lie to me, and put my child up for adoption. He was alive and you put him orphanage and when Ratchet told you what he planned to do, you threatened him and my child's life." Optima said in a raised voice she was very angry.

"Optima I was doing the right thing no one understood. I was doing what was best for Cybertron and you. The baby could have hurt you and harmed Cybertron." Streak-out said.

"I can't believe you." Optima said.

"Steak-out that is against Cybertronian law." Scraper said.

"You cannot make decision's like that." Blaze-mark said. "Council members cannot make those decisions for a prime." he added.

"You are all blind." Streak-out said.

"Be quiet." Optima said.

"You cannot make decisions for the whole council or the personal matters of a prime." Cool-run said.

"I am the prime and Megatronus is now my husband and Smokescreen is my son who we reunited with and you will never do anything like that again." Optima said.

"You are no longer welcome in the council." Icebreaker said.

Streak-out was about to slink off. Then he pulled out a blaster. Smokescreen saw he was going to shoot his father. "Dad move." Smokescreen pushing him out of the way and Streak-out fired. It Smokescreen dead on.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Optima and Megatron shouted. They ran to their injured son.

"Well that takes care of pest that will bring more war." Streak-out said.

Then the officers who were with them arrested Streak-out. "You are under arrest." They said.

"Son stay with us." Megatron said holding him.

"Smokescreen." Optima said stroking her son's head.

"Mom, dad it hurts." Smokescreen said he felt very weak.

"We know everything is alright." Optima said.

"Hang in there." Megatronus said.

Smokescreen's optics began to flicker. He was barely holding on to consciousness.

"Quick get him into the medical bay!" Ratchet said.

Once in the medical. "Knockout let's get to work." Ratchet said.

"Right away doctor." Knockout said.

So Knockout and Ratchet began repairs. Smokescreen was badly damaged.

Megatron and Optimus were pacing nervously. Everyone was worried. "I hope he's going to be alright." Optima said.

In the OR. Knockout saw Smokescreen's sparkbeat was declining. "Ratchet the defibrillator!" he said.

Ratchet grabbed the device.

"Okay we're clear." Ratchet said. "Come kid stay with us. You found your parents you cannot die now." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen began to glow. "Something is happening." Knockout said.

"I know but what?" Ratchet said.

Everyone saw the light. "What's going on in there?" Arcee asked.

"Smokescreen!" Optima cried.

"SON!" Megatronus shouted.

Smokescreen's body disappeared and small light flew around. It flew out the door. The other's saw it and it went into Optima's middle. "What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Everyone was really confused and worried.

The medics came in and explained what happened. "That light was Smokescreen?" Arcee asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"That light went into my abdominal area." Optima said. Ratchet ran over and scanned her.

"I don't believe it is a miracle from Primus himself. He put Smokescreen back in Optima's womb. Smokescreen is nothing more than a Cybertronian Zygote now." Ratchet said.

"That is something I don't believe it is incredible." Knockout said.

"Smokescreen is okay?" Miko asked.

"Yes he is now a developing sparkling in Optima's womb ready to have the life he deserves." Ratchet said.

Everyone was amazed.

Streak-out was put in stasis and imprisoned for his crimes.

"Will you guys leave now?" Miko asked.

"No, not yet we still have much to gather." Optima said.

"Yes we do and Optima and I have been talking we have been thinking to make permanent earth base." Megatronus said.

"Really?" Miko asked.

"Yes really because there might be some rogues out there and earth could be on their radar. So we will stay for now and this will be our second home." Optima said.

"Optima also told us she want's Smokescreen to be born on earth. Because of Primus' way of giving him a second chance." Megatronus said.

"So we are here for as long as you can stand us." Cliffjumper said.

Optima and Megatronus were happy. They knew they had to get ready for baby Smokescreen. Everyone was pretty excited and happy.

Soon Smokescreen would be with them again as a little sparkling.

Then Optimus and Megatronus had their wedding. It was a wonderful ceremony. They couldn't wait for the birth of Smokescreen. This was very specail.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4 rebirth

chapter 4

They had to get things ready for Smokescreen's birth. Since he was going to be born again. They built a large base and they picked a room to be the nursery. Everyone was learning to get along. Everyone was pretty excited.

Optima was in the bathroom this morning. She spent most the morning throwing up. Megatronus was rubbing her back. "I hate morning sickness." Optima said.

"I know." Megatronus said rubbing her back once more. Then handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you... oh hold the phone." She said and vomited again. _This is the worse case of morning sickness I ever had._ She thought.

Megatronus sighed and continued to rub her back and tried to soothe her. Finally Optima stopped vomiting. She wiped her mouth. She got up shaking a little. "Easy now." Megatronus said.

"Thank you," Optima said.

Ratchet was giving her a checkup it has been month since Smokescreen was put back in his mother's womb. "How are you today Optima?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm okay except for the terrible case of morning sickness I had." Optima said.

"Okay, let's take a look." Ratchet said. Ratchet did an ultra sound. "So far everything looks good. Smokescreen is developing well." Ratchet said and pointed everything out.

Two months passed by quickly. Now Optima was 4 months pregnant with Smokescreen and beginning to show.

Megatronus began to work on political matters. The Autobots and Decepticons began to work on the nursery.

They painted the walls on one wall was half an Autobot symbol and the other half of the symbol was Decepticon. To show how Autobots and Decepticons came as one.

The walls were blue other than that.

Ratchet made a toy box and made it look a like an Indy 500 race car it was painted to look like Smokescreen. Knockout and Ratchet worked on the crib. The crib was a soft blue. They even made a baby monitor. They made toys too. They bought some toys. There was also a bassinet it was a soft blue.

Bulkhead and Breakdown built a changing table with Ratchet's help. Miko helped too. She painted the designs.

Bumblebee and Raf got story books for sparklings.

Arcee and Jack helped put in a rocking chair in and paint it. June put in some nursery decorations that she made with Ratchet.

Wheeljack was helping with painting.

Ultra Magnus helped with wiring and painting.

Cliffjumper brought in the toys.

Dreadwing and Skyquake were checking the list and organized the closet.

While Soundwave was busy working on something. He was working on mobile. He had just started it was very complicated. It was going to be very beautiful. He was loyal to Megatronus and now was loyal to Optima too. He was also going to be loyal to young Smokescreen.

Knockout found Shockwave and explained the situation. "Seems logical." he said.

Shockwave made the baby monitor and some puzzle toys.

Megatronus spent most of his time with Optima. He was trying to keep her calm and comfortable.

Ratchet gave Optima check-ups he wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Optima was humming a lullaby most of the time. Soundwave heard the lullaby and decided that would be the song the mobile will play.

Soundwave was working on the system of the mobile. He was nearly finished with that part. Soon he would have more parts to put together. The mobile was going to be a surprise. He won't let anybody see what he is working on.

Everyone was curious. "Soundwave is secretive mech. He keeps most things under wraps." Megatronus said.

Everyone else said okay.

The months passed now Optima was 7 months pregnant. Soundwave had finally finished the mobile. He hung it over the crib. Now the nursery was complete. "Soundwave did you make that?" Arcee asked.

Soundwave nodded after he finished setting it up. "It looks great." Arcee said.

"Yeah you did a good job." Wheeljack said.

"It's really cute perfect for a sparkling." Breakdown said.

Soundwave put a smiley face on his visor. The mobile had the half Autobot and half Decepticon symbol in the middle. Around the symbol were animals carved out of metal. On it were some buttons.

"This looked like it took a lot of work." Ultra Magnus said.

"It must have." Skyquake said.

"What do these buttons do?" Cliffjumper asked.

Soundwave pressed on the animals were pulled in and the vehicle modes of the Autobots and Decepticons appeared. He pressed another button and the animals came out again and the vehicle modes were pulled in.

"That is really cool." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you." Soundwave said.

"Your welcome," Bumblebee said.

"Optima and Megatronus will love it." Skyquake said.

"They probably since Soundwave worked so hard for all these months just to make it." Bulkhead said.

Soundwave nodded in agreement he worked really hard to make this present. "Okay now the nursery is finally finished." Dreadwing said.

They left the nursery and got Optima and Megatronus. "The nursery is finished." Ultra Magnus told them.

Optima and Megatronus were lead to the nursery. "Oh it's beautiful." Optima said. Then she saw the mobile. "Megatronus look at this." she said.

"Wow look at that. This is the finest mobile I ever seen." Megatronus said.

Optima press the buttons and saw the change of decorations. "Wow." She said. Then she touched it. It played the lullaby she had been singing. The lullaby she came up with for her little Smokescreen. Optima smiled she was so happy.

"So amazing." Optima said.

"This is incredible." Megatronus said.

"Smokescreen is going love it." Optima said placing her hand on her belly.

"You love the nursery?" Bumblebee asked.

"We do, it is perfect for Smokescreen." Optima said. "Where did the mobile come from it is wonderful." she added.

"Soundwave made it." Arcee said.

Soundwave came up nodded. Optima came up to him. "This is what you have been working on all this time? What you have been hiding from everyone?" Optima asked.

Soundwave nodded slowly.

"Thank you Soundwave." she said and hugged him. The Soundwave looked surprised there was a small tap from Optima's middle.

She saw Soundwave's shocked. "Soundwave don't look so surprised Smokescreen just kicked." Optima said.

Soundwave flashed a smiley face on his visor again. He was pretty happy about Optima and Megatronus loving the mobile and feeling Smokescreen kick.

A couple of months passed. Now nine months pregnant and month from her due date Optima began to worry. "What's wrong Optima?" Megatronus asked.

"I'm worried what if something happens and Smokescreen is born at the same time he was before?' Optima said.

"Don't worry I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Megatronus said.

Optima kissed him. "Thanks sweet-spark." Optima said.

Today was another check-up. "How is he doing?" Optima asked she was worried.

"Oh little Smokescreen is doing fine. He is very healthy there is no need to be worried Optima." Ratchet said.

Month passed by quickly. Now ten months pregnant Optima doesn't do much expect lie down on the couch. "Megatronus could you prop a pillow up behind my back?" Optima asked.

"Sure." Megatronus said placed the pillow behind her back.

"Can you scratch my right ankle?" she asked.

"On it," He said.

His main mission in the base to keep Optima calm and comfortable.

"Would you like a snack?" Megatronus asked.

"Yes please some tech pickles and tech chocolate." Optima said.

"On it." Megatronus said and got the food.

Optima began to enjoy her snack.

It was July and unbearably hot. Optima dealt with the heat by have the AC at full blast and having extra fans and ACS added to the base. It was chilly in the base. The humans had to wear coats inside. June understood because pregnant women don't tolerate heat too well.

A couple of days later Megatronus left to handle a rogue a Decepticon and Optima stayed at the base. Ratchet stayed to be near his patient.

Optima was on the couch she was having a snack. It was an energon ice-cream sundae she was putting ener-whipped cream on top. Optima was two weeks from her due date. "A little more." she said putting more on. "A little more." she said again. "And one for good luck." she said squirting some in her mouth. "AH!" She said.

"Now can't you wait until I finish my snack?" She asked. She felt more pain. "Okay we're doing it your way." Optima said. Optima turned on her com link. "Ratchet it's time." Optima said.

"Okay head to the med-bay." Ratchet said.

Optima made it to the med-bay.

"Megatronus, come in." Ratchet said.

"Yes, what is it?" Megatronus asked.

"Let's just say you have to get to the base as fast as you can. Smokescreen is about to be born." Ratchet said.

Megatronus headed back as soon as they had the rogue locked up. Once arriving back Megatronus went to med-bay. He went to Optima's side and held her hand.

10 hours later Smokescreen was born. He was crying loudly. He had no memories of his old life he was just regular sparkling that had just been born.

Ratchet began to wipe him clean. Then Ratchet place Smokescreen in Optima's arms making armor to armor contact helps start the bond between infant and parents.

Ratchet then gave Smokescreen a check up. Afterwards a diaper was put on Smokescreen and he was wrapped in a blanket. This time he put Smokescreen in Megatronus' arms.

Ratchet and Knockout fixed Megatronus' blaster so it can be taken off and put away so Smokescreen won't get hurt. Also Megatron can still quickly grab it if he needs it.

Right now Megatronus and Optima were enjoying sparkling Smokescreen.

Now Smokescreen will have a happy childhood in time of peace. He will have the love of mother and a father. He will know the love of a family.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5 baby smokey

chapter 5

Optima and Megatronus were enjoying the presence of their newborn son.

Smokescreen opened his baby blue optics and started to coo. Ratchet showed Optima how to breast feed. Smokescreen soon began to nurse. His little door wings twitched as fed. Optima and Megatronus decided on Breast feeding and formula feeding. So both parents can feed Smokescreen during the early stages of his life.

Megatronus chuckled and gently stroked his son's head. Smokescreen had finished eating and cooed at his father. Megatronus smiled at his son. "I love you son, you have no idea how much mommy and daddy love you." Megatronus said.

Smokescreen let out yawn and closed his optics. "Look he's falling asleep." Optima said.

Ratchet took Smokescreen and put in in med-bay bassinet. Smokescreen would have to sleep in his parents room until he is about 4 months of age. Once that happens he would be in the nursery.

Everyone came in and greeted Smokescreen. The high council welcomed the new sparkling. A prince by Cybertronian standards Optima told them about the vision she had while she was pregnant with Smokescreen. She saw Smokescreen as a prime making peace with other Transformers from other planets and other civilizations.

The high council knew what it meant. It meant that the matrix chose Smokescreen to be it's next bearer.

Team prime and the Decepticons greeted him.

"Look he's waking up." Wheeljack said.

Smokescreen saw all the transformers and the humans in the room. He was looking at all of them. But soon he felt overwhelmed and began to cry.

"AW!" everyone said.

"There, there Smokescreen it's okay." Optima said rocking Smokescreen. Smokescreen settled down and began to suck his thumb.

Soon Optima and Megatronus left the medical bay and placed Smokescreen in the bassinet. The bassinet could rock to soothe Smokescreen. Even the mobile that Soundwave made was hung over it the chain could be adjusted.

Smokescreen began to get fussy. Optima turn on mobile and the animals slowly spun around and played the lullaby.

Smokescreen stopped his whining and fussing when he saw the animals moving and heard the music. He was interested in the spinning animals and the music that played. Smokescreen settled down and began to fall asleep. He tried his best to stay awake. He wanted to watch the animals go around the symbol that was half Autobot and half Decepticon.

But the soft music made his optics get so heavy they couldn't stay open and he fell asleep.

Optima leaned against Megatronus. "Our little Smokescreen." Optima said. Megatronus smiled at her and then they tip-toed out of the room and quietly closed the door. Optima put her finger to her lips to let everyone know to be quiet because Smokescreen was sleeping.

A couple of hours later Smokescreen started crying. Optima and Megatronus went in to see what was wrong. Smokescreen needed his diaper changed. Optima and Megatronus didn't know what to do. Ratchet came in and talked them through it. After that was done Optima and Megatronus kissed Smokescreen. Smokescreen yawned and went back to sleep.

Since Smokescreen was a sparkling sleep was important.

Smokescreen was now awake watching his mobile and gurgling and making other baby sounds.

A few days later. "Soundwave, Smokescreen really likes the mobile you made. He loves to watch it spin around and go to sleep when it plays music." Optima said.

Soundwave put a smiley face on his visor. "I'm glad it makes you happy." Optima said.

Megatronus was out on mission. It was one of those long missions. This mission would take two weeks at most. Optima was worried about him. She hoped he was doing his best to stay safe. Optima occasionally called him on his com to make sure everything was alright.

Megatronus was looking for a rogue Decepticon and was looking for his in a snowy mountain range. Megatronus almost lost track of him and got separated from Dreadwing and Skyquake who were with him. Megatronus couldn't take another step and fell to the ground. Then Megatronus started thinking about Optima and Smokescreen. They were waiting for him and needed him. What would happen if he didn't return?

Megatronus filled with new strength forced himself up and began to push forward. He found Dreadwing and Skyquake and caught the rogue.

When they returned Dreadwing, Skyquake and Megatronus were exhausted and all scratched and dented. Ratchet and Knockout went right to work repairing them. Optima hugged Megatronus. "I thought of you and that gave me the strength to keep going. To make it home to you and Smokescreen." Megatronus told Optima.

4 months later. Smokescreen was four months old and ready to try solid foods. "Okay let's start with the finely pureed cyber-squash." Optima said. Megatronus was recording it.

"Okay pureed cyber-squash in." Optima said. Smokescreen spat it out. "Oh, pureed cyber-squash out." Optima said wiping his face. "Okay one more time pureed cyber squash in." Optima said. This time Smokescreen ate it and swallowed it. "It's keeper." Optima said.

Everyone saw. "Remember take sometime before introducing a new kind of solid food just in case he might have a bad reaction." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Megatronus said.

"You did a good job Smokescreen." Optima said. Smokescreen cooed at his mother. He must have been pretty proud of himself.

Soon it was Christmas time. It was going to be Smokescreen's first Christmas. When Christmas rolled around Smokescreen got presents meant for babies his age. But he seemed more interested in the wrapping paper, bows, bags and boxes.

3 months passed by quickly. Smokescreen is now eight months old. Spring was here again and Smokescreen was on floor on a blanket. Optima was watching him. Wheeljack came up and began they began to talk. Optima turned around and saw that Smokescreen was crawling. "Wheeljack look Smokescreen can crawl, my sparkling is crawling." Optima said.

"Optima your son is like turbo fox." Wheeljack said.

"Megatronus come in here there is something got to see." Optima said.

"What I have to see...?" Megatronus said and saw his son moving a long the ground. "My son he can crawl!" Megatronus and scooped him up. He was so proud.

"We have to sparkling proof the base and ship." Optima said.

Megatronus picked him up. "Okay you do laps around the play pen until we get this place safe for you.

After the sparkling proofed the base Smokescreen was crawling all over the place. Even pulling himself up in standing position and tugging on the legs of the Autobots and Decepticons.

Smokescreen was growing to a happy, strong, playful and healthy young Cybertronian.

More sparkling cuteness ahead!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6 growing up

chapter 6

Smokescreen was 11 months old. He stood up and was going to try walk. Everyone was watching. "Come Smokes you can do it." Bulkhead said. Smokescreen barely took a step before falling on his face.

Smokescreen started cry the floor of the base was hard. So falling down hurt. "Oh come here." Optima said picking him up. "It's alright." she cooed.

Megatronus stroked his head. "Don't worry son you'll get the hang of it." Megatronus said.

Smokescreen calmed down and cooed. "Okay time for nap." Optima said.

Time began to pass. Smokescreen was now a year old. Today was his first birthday. "Happy 1st birthday Smokescreen." Optima said.

"Happy birthday son." Megatronus said.

"Happy birthday Smokescreen!" Everyone said.

Smokescreen laughed and shoved some cake into his mouth after grabbing it with his hands. Everybody laughed it was so cute. Optima wiped his face clean.

Two weeks later Smokescreen learned how to walk. Sometimes he'd crash land like he was 11 months old. When no one was looking he laugh and pick himself up and start all over. But if he caught someone looking at him he would start bawling and would stop until he was giving Techno-root cookie.

Today Bumblebee was at the base with little Smokescreen. Bumblebee was having breakfast and he heard Smokescreen babbling. Bumblebee picked him up. "Hey Smokescreen." Bumblebee said. Then he smelled something. "Pee-you you're smelly." Bumblebee said and changed his diaper.

Bumblebee had to agree with many other transformers and humans the worst thing about sparklings and babies are the diapers. "There all done." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee then took him into the kitchen and put Smokescreen in his highchair and gave him some dry cyber-cereal to nibble. Smokescreen shoved it to his mouth. Later Bumblebee to Smokescreen outside to get him some fresh air.

Smokescreen looked at everything. Optima and Megatronus came up. Smokescreen reached for his parents. Megatronus picked him up. "So has he been behaving?" he asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, he was being very good." Bumblebee said.

Once back at the base everyone was relaxing. Smokescreen was making some sounds. He looked Bumblebee and said. "Bee!" Everyone heard that and looked at Smokescreen who said it again. "Bee!" and pointed at Bumblebee.

"He said your nickname Bumblebee." Raf said.

Bumblebee picked Smokescreen up and Smokescreen hugged him.

Time passed by quickly and now Smokescreen was happy playful three year old.

Smokescreen ran up to his parents. "Mommy Daddy you're home!" he said jumping in his father's arms.

"Hello son. Mommy and I have something important to tell you." Megatronus said.

"What is it?' Smokescreen asked.

Megatronus smiled. "Should I tell him or you?" Megatronus asked with love.

"Tell me!" Smokescreen shouted.

"We're going to have sparkling." Optima said.

"A sparkling?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes you're going to be a big brother." Megatronus said.

"Where is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's inside me." Optima answered.

"Did you eat it?' Smokescreen asked.

"No," Optima said.

"Then how did it get in there?" Smokescreen asked.

Optima and Megatronus looked at each other. Soon Optima took him up on her lap and told him it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a new life. Smokescreen understood.

"Mommy when are you going to have the sparkling?" Smokescreen asked a few days later.

"The sparkling will come November." Optima said.

"That is a long time from now." Smokescreen said.

"Yes it is quite sometime from now." Optima agreed.

4 months had passed and Smokescreen saw that his mother's belly was growing. "Mommy your tummy is getting bigger." Smokescreen said.

"Yes it is. It is because the sparkling is growing inside me. You grew inside me." Optima said.

"I grew in your tummy?" Smokescreen said.

"Yes you did." Optima said.

Optima had an appointment with Ratchet today. "Mommy why are you going to the med-bay?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm going to have check up to see if both me and the sparkling are doing okay." Optima said. "You can come if you want." Optima said.

"Okay." Smokescreen said.

Ratchet saw Optima and Smokescreen. He patted Smokescreen on the head and looked at Optima. Ratchet was using an ultrasound. Smokescreen saw the screen. The picture didn't look like a sparkling. It must of to Ratchet because he kept saying good and fine.

"You know Smokescreen I delivered you." Ratchet said.

"Delivered me to where?" Smokescreen asked.

"Deliver is also a medical term for doctors helping mom's have their sparklings. Humans use the same term for their babies." Ratchet said.

"Oh." Smokescreen said.

4 more months passed. Optima's tummy was pretty big now. "Mommy when will the sparkling be born?" Smokescreen asked.

"Soon." Optima said.

"Will I have a brother or sister?" Smokescreen asked.

"We don't know, we will know when the sparkling is born." Megatronus said.

Two weeks later. Smokescreen woke up and didn't see his parents in the kitchen making him breakfast.

"Where's mom and dad?" Smokescreen asked.

"They're in med-bay." Jack said.

"You have a little sister." Arcee said.

"I have a sister?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes you do." Breakdown said.

Smokescreen got to meet his new sister. Her name was Cloudcover.

A couple of days later Optima and Cloudcover left the med-bay. Cloudcover slept in a bassinet in Optima and Megatronus' room. Her mobile was made by Soundwave just like Smokescreen's. This one was a bit more girly because he had a feeling it was girl.

Smokescreen was happy about his new sister. But that did not last very long.

Over the next few weeks Optima and Megatronus were busy with Cloudcover. Smokescreen was feeling angry and pushed away. He felt like his mom and dad loved his sister more. They didn't play with him as much as they use too. "Mommy can you tell me story?" Smokescreen asked.

"Not now Smokescreen I'm busy." Optima answered.

"Daddy will play with me?" Smokescreen asked.

"Sorry son I have work to do." Megatronus answered.

Smokescreen asked the others if they could play. Everyone but Bumblebee was busy. Soon Smokescreen was playing by himself. He was tossing a ball around and it went into Cloudcover's room and hit the mobile making break and sound bad and not spin. "Oops." Smokescreen said.

Because if it Cloudcover began to cry. Megatronus asked what happened. Smokescreen told him he was playing and broke mobile.

Megatronus became angry. "Go to your room young man you are in big trouble!" He said.

"But daddy," Smokescreen said.

"No buts I deal with you later." Megatronus snapped and began to tend to his daughter.

Smokescreen ran to his room and began to cry. "Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore. It's been like this for weeks. They only love Cloudcover. I'm going to leave." Smokescreen said. He grabbed his little backpack and filled it with his snacks, his blanket, his toy and a picture book. He zipped up the bag. "I'm never coming back." he said and left the base.

Smokescreen stayed out of human sight. Smokescreen found a cave and stayed there.

At the base. "Thanks for fixing the mobile Soundwave I cannot believe Smokescreen would break it with the ball." Megatronus said.

"Maybe it was accident." Bulkhead suggested.

"I never thought of that." Megatronus said.

"Smokescreen has seemed a little down in the dumps lately." Breakdown said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Arcee said.

"Maybe he feels ignored because of all the attention Cloudcover is getting and how busy all of us had been." Ratchet suggest.

A storm started. "Smokescreen is afraid of storms I better check on him." Optima said and went to her son's room. She came running back. "Smokescreen's not in his room." she said.

They looked all around the base. "Smokescreen ran away from home." Bumblebee said.

"Oh no!" Optima said.

"In that storm?" June asked.

"I'll look for him." Megatronus said.

"Find him, Megatronus! Find him!" Optima cried.

Megatronus began looking. Optima was worried.

Smokescreen was in the cave still. Smokescreen had fallen ill. He began to wish he never left home.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Megatronus called. He saw the cave and decided to look there. Megatronus went in and saw his son. Lying on the ground trying to keep warm. "Oh, thank Primus." Megatronus said and touched his head. "You're burning up." He said.

"Daddy?" Smokescreen said.

"It's okay Smokescreen I'm going to take you home." He told his son. He picked him up and request a ground bridge.

"Oh Smokescreen." Optima said as Megatronus came in with Smokescreen in his arms.

"He's sick." Megatronus said.

"Quick to the med bay." Ratchet said.

After awhile Ratchet diagnosed Smokescreen with Cyber-strep throat.

"He'll be okay." Ratchet said.

"Son you had us worried sick." Megatronus said.

"Why? You guys only love Cloudcover." Smokescreen said.

"That isn't true. We love both of you." Optima said.

"But you only pay attention to her. You got mad at me when broke the mobile. I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident." Smokescreen said.

"It's okay your not in trouble." Megatronus said.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to hurt you." Optima said. "Your sister needs lots of attention she can't do anything for herself she's too little. You were the same when you were sparkling. Soon your sister will do things you do." Optima said.

"Really?" Smokescreen asked.

"Really." Megatronus said.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Smokescreen said.

"We love you too," They told him.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 7 message of regret

chapter 7

Smokescreen was a happy child and he loved his mother, father and little sister. But he didn't know his grandparents. Optima told him when she was little a criminal killed her parents and she was raised by a bot called Alpha Trion. But Megatronus never talked about his parents around anyone. "Megatronus we care you can tell us." Optima said.

"Okay as long as my son or daughter isn't in the room." he said.

So while the kids were keeping the young bots entertained. Megatronus told the others his mom died when he was little and lived with a very abusive father. He sent Megatronus work in the mines and stole the money he earned. Megatronus became a gladiator when he grew up and moved far from his father and never communicated with him. Optima and the others were shocked.

Megatronus was a victim of child abuse. He claimed he didn't know if his father was alive or not. He told them if his father was alive and he tried to hurt Smokescreen or Cloudcover or Optima he wouldn't hesitate to fight his father.

The high council did some research about Megatronus' father. They found him in his ship it had arrived on earth and he was dead. A medic downloaded the last sight that the optics saw. Apparently Megatronus' father committed suicide by taking an overdose. They found a letter it was to Megatronus.

The high council told him what had happened. Megatronus was shocked. He knew his father wasn't nice but he didn't know his father would do something like that. They handed him the letter that his father wrote. It said.

 _Dear son,_

 _I am so sorry for how treated you. I was suffering from several things. I had to take it all out something apparently my deranged mind picked you. I heard about you becoming a champion gladiator. You meeting the love of your life and the war. I heard about you meeting with your own son. How your son was born as a sparkling again and birth of your daughter. If could be born again I would be a better father and maybe a good grandfather to my grandchildren. I hope you can find in your spark to forgive me. If you don't blame you. I deserve your hate. You may have my looks but you have your mother's strength and heart. I didn't deserve son like you. I just hope you are better father than me._

 _Love, Slash-throat._

Megatronus was shocked he began crying. Optima hugged him. "It's okay." she said.

"He wrote this apology for me. I don't know what to say or think." he said.

"Daddy you okay?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes son I'm okay I just got bad news about my father." he said.

"What's wrong your daddy?" Smokescreen asked.

"Your grandfather, my father was found dead in ship he killed himself." he said.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know your grandpa wasn't very good father to me but he wrote a letter before he died to apologize to me to wish he was better a father. But I know now everything is alright." he told his son.

"Sound's like he felt bad." Smokescreen said.

"Yes, but it's time I put that behind me." he told his son and hugged him.

The months began to pass. Now July was here July 8th It was Smokescreen's 4th birthday. "Happy birthday Smokescreen." Optima said.

Everyone at the base wished Smokescreen a happy birthday. Smokescreen blew out the candles on his cake after everyone finished singing happy birthday. Smokescreen then began opening his birthday presents. He loved all of them. Smokescreen was a very happy child. He loved it on earth. Cybertron has been restored and has been there several times.

But he loves earth the most. Everything is so beautiful there. It is one of his favorite places to be. Smokescreen would soon go to preschool. On earth they opened schools for transformers they are well hidden. Smokescreen will be going to the preschool in a month. He was pretty excited.

Then the first day of preschool came. Smokescreen was pretty excited. Optima made him breakfast. They got him ready. Then they headed off. Smokescreen saw many young Cybertronians. Smokescreen was a little nervous. He wondered if no one would like him due to being the son of the prime and her husband that protects the galaxy by arresting rogue Cybertronians.

The first child he met that was his age was a femme named Sparkfire. "Hi I'm Sparkfire," she said.

"I'm Smokescreen," he told her.

"You mean the son of Optima prime?" Sparkfire asked.

"Yeah." Smokescreen said. Sparkfire was worried that Smokescreen might be spoiled rotten.

But seeing how Smokescreen was willing to share his toys with her and others while they played was very nice. He even shared the tech-chocolate chip cookies his mom made.

"You know Smokescreen you're not how we expected you to be." Sparkfire said.

"How did you expect me to be?" Smokescreen asked.

"Spoiled." a mech called Windcharger said.

"We thought you were never told no." another femme called Moonstone said.

"Are you kidding I'm told no a lot." Smokescreen said.

"Class it just goes to show you don't be quick to judge." the teacher said.

When Smokescreen got home he told everyone about his day. "We're glad you had a good day and made friends." Optima said.

"Good for you son." Megatronus said.

The months began to pass. It was November 10th Cloudcover's first birthday. Smokescreen wished his beloved little sister happy birthday. At Thanksgiving time everyone had much to be grateful for.

Soon when Christmas came around Smokescreen was trying to find a good gift for his little sister. Finally he picked out a fine looking plush elephant. On Christmas day everyone enjoyed the presents. Cloudcover loved the present Smokescreen got her. She held it the whole time. Then she gave Smokescreen a big hug and kiss. "I love you too Cloudcover." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen was growing into a fine Cybertronian. His parents were so proud but they know he won't be little for long. But until then they will enjoy those moments as they come around.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 8 kidnapped

chapter 8 kidnapped!

Smokescreen was 5 and Cloudcover was 1. They were both happy. Megatronus and Optima loved them very much.

A high council member called. "Optima and Megatronus, Streak-out has escaped." He said. "He knows all that has happened." he added.

"Oh no! Who knows what he will do to Smokescreen and Cloudcover." Optima said.

"Don't worry I will do everything in my power to make sure they stay safe." Megatronus said.

"We keep up with the security." Cliffjumper said.

"Don't worry we will keep the prince and princess safe." Skyquake said.

Meanwhile. Starscream was found by Streak-out he knew that Starscream had a problem with Megatron and Optima. "Let's make a deal if we kidnap the children of Megatronus and Optima things will turn in our favor." Streak-out said.

"Alright lets do it." Starscream said.

That afternoon Breakdown was watching the children. He didn't mind he actually began to enjoy them including the humans especially Miko. She was a fiery one. Breakdown was minding his own business watching them play when something hit him in the back of the head knocking out his lights.

He woke up in the medical bay. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"The humans are fine but Smokescreen and Cloudcover are gone." Knockout said.

"What?! I was there and then..." Breakdown said.

"You were sucker punched it could happen to anyone." Cliffjumper said.

"We need to find them." Dreadwing said.

"Agreed." Arcee said.

While on the moon. Streak-out was gloating about how well his plan worked. Starscream was glad the plan worked too. But Smokescreen and Cloudcover were scared.

Starscream brought them some fuel. "Thank you." Smokescreen said.

"Tank u." Cloudcover said.

Starscream was shocked no one has ever thanked him before. "You're welcome.' Starscream said.

A couple of hours had passed and Starscream was having seconded thoughts. Because of the course of the past 2 and 1/2 hours the children have been nice to him. Cloudcover even hugged him.

He wondered if there was anything he could do. He had an idea he relayed a message to the Autobots and Decepticons.

They received the message and came to the moon. "I'm going to kill them if you take on more step." Streak-out said. Then he fell to the ground out cold. Starscream was standing there with metal pole in his hand.

"You must have been the one who relayed the message." Bumblebee said.

"I was seeing how the children treated me I couldn't bear being part of this anymore." Starscream said. "I know I mus pay for my crimes I think it best I stay away from earth and Cybertron." Starscream said and left.

"Who knew screamer would save the kids." Bulkhead said.

Streak-out was locked up again and this time they made sure he was locked up tight.

"Do you think Starscream will ever come back?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know son but hopefully he will some day." Megatronus said.

"Yes maybe he will but I think right now he has just gone out to search for himself." Optima said.

"I sure hope so," Smokescreen said.

Starscream continued to fly through space to see if he could find something that his spark was looking for. He hoped he would find it someday and find the place where he belongs.

Smokescreen and Cloudcover were hoping Starscream would return. Because he saved them from Streak-out.

Maybe just maybe Starscream would come back.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 9 growth and change

chapter 9

Smokescreen and Cloudcover were growing big and strong. Mother's day was coming up and Smokescreen wanted to do something specail. Cloudcover wanted to help. He had Cloudcover color the paper. Then he cut the paper and pasted stuff to it. Then wrote on it. They handed it to Optima.

"Happy mother's day mommy!" They said.

"Oh my." Optima said. "This is wonderful thank you." she said.

Optima and Megatronus hoped they saw the last of Streak-out. He had been put in stasis on a prison ship. They hoped never to see him again.

They also hoped Starscream would return. But Starscream was out searching for himself and won't return until he finds it.

Smokescreen was going to inherit the Matrix when he got older. So there were many things he had to learn. Cloudcover want to learn how to be a medic. She spent her time fixing her toys and her brother's toys.

But Megatronus had rogues to worry about.

Smokescreen did a lot of work practicing all kinds of things.

Megatronus loved his children very much. They meant everything to him. Today he had to go after a rogue Decepticon that was very dangerous. "I'll be back soon." he said.

"Be careful dear." Optima said.

"Be careful daddy." Smokescreen and Cloudcover said.

"I will." Megatronus said and left.

The rogue put up quite a fight. But they managed to take him down and arrest him. Megatronus had been badly injured in the fight. Dreadwing and Skyquake carefully carried him back to the base. Ratchet and Knockout began to repair him.

"He's going be alright but he can't do a lot of walking around for awhile." Ratchet said.

"What a relief." Optima said.

They picked up something on the monitor it was a familiar signal after 2 long years Starscream was returning. He made it to the base. The kids ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey screamer did you find what you were looking for?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I thought maybe I could find what I was looking for with all of you." Starscream said.

Megatronus came up on crutches. "What happened to you?" Starscream asked.

"Fought a tough rogue but we managed to capture him I'll live I had worse injuries while fighting in the pits of Kaon." Megatronus said.

Starscream told the children all the places he had been. Some of the places sounded pretty cool. He had seen a lot.

Once Megatronus recovered things were running smoothly.

Starscream loved watching the children. They liked Starscream.

Before they knew it 2 more years had passed. Jack and Miko were all grown up and Raf was 18. Smokescreen was growing to fine young Autobot. Optima and Megatronus taught him what it truly means to be a leader.

But Smokescreen had doubts that he would be a good leader. "Don't son have faith in yourself once you are full grown you will learn the true duties of being a leader." Optima said.

"I know you will make a fine prime just like your mother." Megatron said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper had gotten married two years ago and they were talking about having a child of their own. Smokescreen liked the idea of having another sparkling in the base. "I can baby sit for you." Smokescreen said.

"That would be nice thank you Smokescreen." Arcee said.

Smokescreen was a pleasant 9 year old. He had lots of dreams. He hoped when his time came he would be the best leader he could be.

But that was going to be many years from now.

To be continued.


End file.
